New Year Party with Akatsuki 20082009 SPECIAL
by Neko-sempai
Summary: You wanna know what we're doing in Akatsuki HQ on New Year's eve?


On New Year's Eve, I was allowed by Dog-sama to go and spend the New Year with the notorious Akatsuki.

Dang! 'S gonna be SO MUCH FUN! KYAAAH!~

So anyway, I made my luggage and went into Karakura. From there, I went into the Naruto dimension, into Hokage's office, through some woods, with Kakashi-sensei and his ninja mutt and then... finally, to the Akatsuki HQ.

Kakashi waved buh-bye and the huge rock lifted into air. There, greeted me TOBBY!

"Well, how ya doin' Obito-san?"

"TOBBY IS MADARA NOT OBITO! MA-DA-RA!"

Look folk, logically thinkin', you have just one eye.

*nod*

So when Obito died, he also died with one eye.

*nod*

You both are brunette.

*nod nod*

And both stupid looking.

*nod nod nod*

"HEY WAIT! TOBBY IS A GOOD BOY!"

Yeah, I didn't say you weren't. Now, ON TO THE BUSSINES!

Oh look! Itachiii!~ Hisashi buri. I haven't seen him since he was taken to the police station because he video-raped Hinata.

"I didn't."

"Oh, here you are. I thought you were deaf."

"BLIND! It's... blind for god's sake."

"Oh, okay."

So, for New Year's evening party ICH HABE SUCH GREAT PLANES!! Gahahahha. I love me, btw.

But back to the topic. I was planning on havin' Zetsu help me with the supplies.

"Oh btw, where is Leader-sama?"

"Oh... he's gone to Hawaii."

Oh that sounds familiar...

_How it really happened_

_Diing Doong!_

_Diing Doong!_

_(or how the hell's the phone sound)_

_Leader-sama anwered._

_"Helluuu?"_

_"It's me, Aizen-sama." _

_"Oooooooh, long time no... Talk!" (Inner Leader-sama: You narcissist bastard, calling yourself "-sama")_

_"It's about my daughter... Lavi-san."_

_A chilly wind raced through Leader-sama's bones. _

_"Y-yes?"_

_"She's going to spend the New Year in Akatsuki HQ."_

_"OH NOEEEES!~"_

_"Calm down, Pein-san. I bought two tickets to Hawaii to get rid of the consequences."_

_"OH MY GOD, MY HQ ARE GOING TO BE RUUUUINED~!"_

_"Let Zetsu take care."_

_"OOH GOODNESS CRAVEY!" _

_And that's how it happened. Boo_

Anyway, gone to settle business with Zestuuu-san~. ITEKIMASU.

**------**

**------**

"Oh I didn't know Zetsu lives in a hen-coop."

"It's a GARDEN Lavi-san."

"Kowai... "

So anyway. How's the supplies thing going Zetsu-san?

"Weed-checked. Alcohol-checked. Cigarettes-ch--"

"Oh wait. I'm asthmatic."

"Ok, scratch Cigarettes."

"Oh btw, did you read Perfume of Cigarettes?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, my fanfiction."

"Huh...???"

Oh well, it was after all a busy day. IT'S GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!

I have greeted the other members as well. Deidara-san is fine, he just lost his penis but he will handle it for the rest of his bloody life. Itachi-san has ruined the bathroom with his blind poop once again and Tobi is spoiling himself WITHIN it. Bwuahahahaha, caught that?

Hidan-san is arguing with his own head. He tells himself to come to himself... Wait what?

"Lavi-san, would you mind sticking back Hidan?"

"Stinking?"

"Sticking."

"Stocking?"

"OH FORGET IT, I'M GONNA HAVE TEH SAKE."

Oh, that was Kakuzu-san. He's easily angered. It's all about his adrenaline but let's keep it all quiet.

Konan is up in her room, piercing her navel. Hidan said he saw a river of blood in front of her door.

"OH MY HEAVENS! I PIERCED MY PALM!"

No bitch, that was Kisame playing Darts again. Oh btw, Kisame here, likes to play Darts from a few miles distance. Right now he's savoring Marijuana specially prepared by Zetsu to taste like tuna.

You know, when Kisame eats tuna he usually pis--"

"OH MY GOD I PISSED MYSELF!"

Gahahahah.

Sasori's ghost decided to hang on with us and right now is arguing with Itachi.

"I CAN SEE YOU!"

"NO YOU CAN'T DUMBASS, I'M A GHOST!"

"I CAN! I'M TELLING YOU I CAN--Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Nani?Nani?"

"I'M HAVING... A REVERIE!"

"Oh my god, call the ambulance Itachi fainted!"

Ouch, guess I should move in a more peaceful place. So I'm heading to Leader-sama's office.

When I got in, I had the HUGEST surprise IN MY LIFE!

**......**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Nah, joking, it was just Orochimaru, searching through Leader-sama's office.

"Oh hey you damn smexy dead piece of snake! How ya doin'?"

"Oh I'd love to stay for the party dear but I have something to study!"

And he ran away with a bunch of papers. Freak.

So anyway, I hope I didn't miss anyone. Everyone is doing fine on New Year's eve as you can see, so I'm gonna end it.

**OWARI DA BETCHES! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
